Needed Love
by ArtemissSage
Summary: Nico feels out of place at camp. Like him being there is a joke. Percy shows him that it's not. Big thanks to NicoDiAngeloLover7 for the idea. Percico lovers to the end :D


I didn't care anymore. So what if I now had a cabin, or that I was welcome at camp. It didn't change how everyone _really_ looked at me. How they suddenly stopped talking whenever I walked past them. I did have a few friends, Annabeth, Rachel, Grover... Percy is probably my best friend, and always tries to make time for me. But he's the Savior of Olympus, and everyone wants his attention.

I was walking through camp, towards the arena. As always, everyone stopped talking as I walked past. I had just walked into the arena when I saw Percy and Annabeth there, sparing. Percy saw me first and waved.

"Hey! Nico!"  
"I'll see you..."

Annabeth left, and Percy just let out a sigh. He pushed his hair back and gave one of his smiles. Something leaped in he when did this.

"Don't worry about Annabeth... Her and I are going through stuff right now..."

I just nodded. Percy picked up his sword from where he had placed it and turned towards the dummies. Percy hit the dummy a few times before he realized I hadn't moved.

"What's up, Neeks?"  
"It's nothing..."

I knew Percy could tell that I wasn't telling the truth. He walked over to me and ruffled my hair. I smacked his hand away and tried to fix my hair. I knew it was pointless, what with my hair always looking like I'd just gotten out of bed, but I tried anyway.

"I know something's bothering you. So what's wrong?"  
"I don't feel like I belong here... At first it was okay at first, but after a while..."

Percy nodded then grabbed my hand. He smiled as he pulled me over passed the dummies, to the other opening that wasn't used much. Percy was talking with me as we ran towards the forest. I couldn't hear him over the sound of my heart pumping in my ears. When Percy finally stopped, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was, what looked like, a small oasis.

"The Demeter children helped me make this. We made sure that there was nothing is the way before digging out the ground... It's funny, I haven't even shown Annabeth this, you're the first person."  
"This is amazing."

I looked over at Percy, and saw that he was already looking at me. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the normal one he wore. This one was kind and caring. Like he was happy that I was happy.

"You know, you do have a family here. Annabeth, Grover, Rachel... Thalia when she's here..."  
"What about you? You're talking about all these over people who love me like a family, what about you? Don't you love me?"

Percy went red with my last question. I didn't understand why until I realize what I had said. I also realized that my heart was still pumping really hard in my chest, and that Percy and I were still holding hands. Percy looked down and went to pull his hand away, but I held on to it.

"Perce, why did you really bring me here? And don't say to cheer me up. It's more than that..."  
"I wanted some alone time with you... We only seem to get a few minutes before someone comes to me for one problem or another..."  
"Everyone likes you. You saved the world..."  
"I just feel bad. I really like hanging out with you."

Percy's face seemed to go red again. This time I was noticing just where we went red, and how it looked on him. I noticed how it went down his neck and over his chest. I didn't realize I was staring until Percy started to speak up.

"Um, Neeks... Could I try something?"

I nodded and Percy moved closer to me. I stepped back, and went right into a tree. I looked up at Percy and saw just how close he was to me. I tried to slow my breathing, but the next thing I knew, Percy was kissing me. He was very soft, and his skin was really warm. When he pulled away, he just looked at me.

"Nico... Um..."

Percy seemed lost for words. I could tell he hadn't really thought it through enough to know what to do next. I pushed myself away from the tree, and, before Percy could do anything, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again. When I pulled back, Percy was just looking at me with wide eyes.

"Nico..."  
"When did you..."

Percy just looked down. I pulled his face up and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and I knew I'd gotten to him.

"I don't know when I started to have a feeling for you... I'm just glad I did."  
"So am I."

Percy kissed me again. I went to put my arms around his neck when the horn blew. I looked at Percy, and he just slimed.

"We've got a surprise for everyone."

And with that, Percy grabbed my hand and the two of us ran back to the camp.


End file.
